The 'Perfect' Christmas
by faithfullymonchele
Summary: All Vanessa wanted was to be alone this christmas with Zac. Well of course, they wern't. The Disney stars are around for a party! Rated T. Thanks to all the reviews, I'm making it into a story. :
1. Not So Perfect Christmas Eve

The Perfect Christmas

**Hey this is my first fanfict so please don't be too harsh! **

**Basically a story about Zac and Vanessa's not so perfect christmas. **

**Not very good but R&R!**

**I own nothing btw, Just the plot.**

**--Hannah--**

_Vanessa's POV_

Sitting by the fireplace. Staring at the beautiful Christmas tree, decorated with silver and blue decorations. Lying softly on my gorgeous boyfriend's chest. His familiar scent of Calvin Klein sent me into a dream. I wish the moment could go on forever. But of course, it didn't.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

Neither of us moved. We wanted to stay there forever. Wrapped in each others arms. Listening to the sound of each others heart beat. However, the people at the door had other ideas.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong. Ding Dong. _

Finally Zac slipped from underneath me and headed for the door. And even as he place the key in the hole, I couldn't help but think how I got so lucky. How I managed to get such an amazing guy. Everything he does mesmerises me. Puts me into a trance I can't get out of. This Christmas would be great. Just me and him. The perfect Christmas. But of course, nothing can ever be that simple.

'Yo, Dude!' 'Merry Christmas Eve!' 'Where's Vanessa?' 'I brought beer' 'Can we come in yet!'

I went to the door to find out who all the noise was coming from. Well, I properly could had guessed with us living in the middle of Hollywood in the same area as all the other Disney stars. Yep, stood in front of me was 16 teenagers arriving for a party at our house which Zac and I had apparently not been informed about. And we watched, gob smacked as Joe, Kevin, Nick, Miley, Emily, Selena, Demi, Mo, Corbin, Lucas, Jared, Mitchell, Dylan, Cole, Brenda and finally Ashley bursted through the door and started making them self at home. So much for our quiet Christmas.

'I'm…I'm…Sorry guys…I…tried to stop them…' Ashley said panting for breath, leaning on our mantel piece. Finally breathing regularly, she added, 'I told them you'd want to be alone, but they didn't listen.' Zac was just about to speak when she rushed in to try and stop the guys from totally trashing our newly refurbished home.

'I'm sorry Ness. I knew you wanted us to be alone this Christmas.' Zac said as he gently nuzzled my head into his chest.

'It's ok. There's nothing we can do about it now so I guess we should just enjoy it.' I said, trying to hide my secret disappointment at not getting to spend Christmas eve alone with my boyfriend. But I decided I would not get wound up in my own selfish self and spoil everyone's Christmas. So I walked into our living room with a painted smile on my face and tried to enjoy myself.

A few hours past by and it was actually turning out to be quite fun. Lucas and Demi decided to order a KFC for everyone ( costing over $80 because of the guys hungry appetite ), we all sat down and watched Mamma Mia and as it was coming up to midnight, the Jonas Brothers built a camp fire and we all had fun roasting marshmallows. Everything was turning out surprisingly well, considering the fact that some people were pissed out of there head! I was enjoying myself and besides the fact that I didn't want everyone over, It was turning out really fun. That was until somebody ***Dylan*** suggested that we should play truth or dare.

It seemed like a really good idea, so we all agreed we'd play. The first goes we're really fun, we found out that Cole used to have a crush on Brenda (she couldn't stop blushing when he said!), Mitchell and Emily admitted that they are dating (which was so obvious but good to know) and Corbin had to kiss every girl at the party (much to the dismay of Zac, Mitchell and Jared). We were all having a great time until the bottle landed on Nick. Now we all knew it was going to be dangerous with Miley and Selena at the same party as Nick as nobody quite new who he was going out with. It wasn't that Nick was a player, it was just that… he couldn't choose. I know that makes him seem really bad, but it was true. He loved both of them in their own way. He loved Miley because she was adventurous with him, always does the unexpected and he liked the way that she always had something fun to do with him. And he thought she was hot. But it was the same with Selena. He loves how sweet she is, how she would do anything for him and did little things to make him smile. And he thought she was hot too. But they'd never really been in the same room together so Nick thought he had it handled. Until today.

'Oooh now won't this be interesting!' Zac teased. Naturally, I slapped him around the head playfully. I really feel for Nick. All that he's gone through this year.

'Oh shit!' I heard Nick murmur. I hoped that the guys would go easy on him. But luckily, Nick was being smart.

'Dare.' I knew what he was thinking, he didn't want the guys asking him questions on his relationships. He'd played it safe. They couldn't possibly give him a dare that asked about that.

'Ok… I dare you to kiss Miley and Selena and then say who's the best kisser!' Lucas shouted out, laughing hysterically which obviously got the other guys laughing. However, the girls did not look so amused.

'You can't make him do that' 'That's just mean!' 'I don't mind'

Suddenly everyone shut up and focused on the person to make sure they heard it right. Noticing this, she repeated herself.

'I don't mind. What's a little healthy dare. I mean it's just for a laugh isn't it.' We all sat there, quite amused by what Miley had said, (but showing no sight of it), as she was staring at not us, but Selena. Straight in the eye. But by the glimmer in her eye, we knew that what she was doing. The guys had no clue, which made it more fun for us so we played along with them.

'Yeah, why not. I mean it'll be nothing between mates' Selena added. At least her acting skills came in handy here.

But Nick was not enjoying this as much as we all were. He was petrified. He knew that they would hate him for life who ever he didn't choose. And Miley and Selena noticed this. So being the kind and nice people they are, they just started laughing! And as everyone joined in, we knew it was alrite and Nick didn't have to run to Mexico just yet.

A few more hours pasted by. By now it was 3am and Ashley and I were getting stressed out by having to clean up sick every 10 minutes. Everyone was pissed now and all we wanted was to get everyone to go to home. Zac started taking people home in his car but it wasn't too long before he was hammered himself. Joe, Jared, Demi, Mo, Corbin, Nick and Miley were still here and downing down drinks by the minute. We had managed to run out of drink by now but even though they wasn't any more drink left, we were still shocked when we walked in. Joe was running around half naked with Demi and Jared chasing him. Corbin and Zac were having some random conversation about dancing brooms and god knows where Nick and Miley were!

It was getting out of hand and I honestly felt like collapsing. Luckily, Mo was here to save the day! She had nipped out and gone to get her car to finish off the job Zac had started. She raided the house and managed to chuck Corbin, Demi, Joe and Jared into her car and once she had took them home, she helped us clean up. We managed to get most of the house sparkling clean however, it was hard when Zac was clinging to my legs declaring undying love for his Frog Princess. It was coming up to half 4 now and I had managed to shift Zac up the stairs. And just as I was dragging him into the bedroom, I saw something nothing could had prepared me for.

Nick and Miley asleep in our bed together!

**To be continued…**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Hope you like it. If not, please give me tips in reviews and ideas's for what to do in my next chapter. :)**


	2. Realization Kicks In

The 'Perfect' Christmas

**Hey guys. **

**Thanks to all the reviews, I'm now making it into a story :) **

**I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, but if you have any ideas for my next chapter, I'd love to here them.**

**--Hannah--**

_Previously_

_Zac and Vanessa had opened the door to there bedroom to find Nick and Miley asleep in there bed!_

**Miley's P.O.V**

I flicked my eye's open a couple of times to the sound of someone shouting, _really_ loud in my ear. I tried to lean up to see but I fell back down. My head was killing me. I managed to pull myself up a second time. I looked around, wondering where I was. Then my eye's fixed on two people staring at me coldly in the eye. I couldn't quite make them out. But whoever they were, they weren't happy.

'You fucking idiots! Who do you think you are coming to our house and having sex in our bed!'

But I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was already making my way to the bathroom, as I felt a load of liquid coming up my throat.

After 10 minutes, I came out of the bathroom. I was starting to see clearer now. And when my eye's meet a familiar boy, I felt like running back in there and being sick all over again.

'I'm…I'm…Sorry Miley' Nick looked to the ground, his eyes full of disappointment of what they had done.

All of a sudden, realization kicked in. I couldn't believe it. At 15, I'd slept, underage, with Nick Jonas. Suddenly, I ran back into the bathroom and searched until I found them. Quickly doing it, I checked four times just to make sure. Luckily, I wasn't pregnant, but that still couldn't hide the fact that I'd had sex. And to make it worse, I was drunk at the time. For years Daddy had told me to wait till the time was right and not to rush. Well I had done that. With my eye's welling up into tears, I ran towards the figure that I recognised as Vanessa. Now I couldn't control it, I cried and cried until I couldn't any more.

'Look babes, I think we may had over-reacted. It was just a shock that was all. And after all, we don't know whether you did have sex. I mean, your both still in your clothes and you can't remember anything.' Hearing her soothing voice, it made things better. I decided I would talk to Nick in the morning (who was currently being talked to by Zac after Nick had broken down) and try to figure out what did happen. Luckily for him though, Zac had calmed down.

Nessa tucked me into her bed and said that they would sleep in the guest room. I felt soo sorry for her though, I had ruined her Christmas, and tomorrow morning, I would have to explain to Daddy where I had been and talk to Nick. It must be especially hard for him. With the commitment ring and all. But I decided I had to calm down. We may not had even done it, and I just had to pray for that.

After a few minutes, I heard a voice coming from the hallway.

'Shit. What the hell was I thinking' He kept occasionally murmuring things like this over the next few minutes, including…

'She'll hate me forever' 'God, please say we didn't' 'I've ruined her life'

Hearing him saying these things, I knew I had to talk to him. And now. I couldn't stand the fact he thinks he's ruined my life. Nick still being in my life makes my life a hell lot better. I pulled the covers from over me and approached the hallway steadily.

'Urm…Nick, I think we should talk…'He nodded and asked me to sit next to him.

For the next hour, we sat, quietly talking about what we could remember. As far as we could get, Nick remembered carrying me up the stairs and placing me on the bed and I remembered how we had a _really_ hot make - out session on the bed. But that's as far as we can remember. The next thing I could recall, I was really tired and fell asleep. So we just hoped and prayed that we didn't had sex and decided we should try and get some sleep. In the morning, we thought we'd get up earlier and try to leave the house before Zac and Vanessa got up. We'd ruined there Christmas enough, we didn't want them thinking that they'd have to look after us on Christmas morning. I looked at the time. It was 5am.

'Well, I think I'm gonna get a good hour of sleep. Na Night.' Nick gave me a hug and reassured me.

'Miley…I just wanna say…I'm sorry, ya know. If we did have…' His voice trailed of and I looked away. I couldn't bear to see the sadness in his eyes.

'And I also wanted to say. I…really do love you Miley.' His words were said with so much emotion. Before I knew it, I felt my lips pressed against his. What started out as a soft kiss, drew into a passionate one. And as we pulled away, breathing for air, I looked into his eyes, and for the first time, I saw a hint of happiness and reassurance.

'I love you too Nick'

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading. I'm gonna start of with another Disney star's POV next time so please give me idea's on who to do. Any help will be appreciated! And sorry it's not as long as the last chapter but I ran out of ideas :S! But thanks guys for all the reviews and a new chapter should be up in the next two weeks :)**

**---Hannah--- x**


End file.
